Dance Battle untuk Sebuah Perasaan
by Denzyfication
Summary: Sebuah fanfic singkat dedicated to Beby JKT48 :)


Halo semuanya! Nama gue Denny ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Pertama-tama, ini adalah fanfic pertama gue. Ini sebenernya gue pake buat fanletter buat Beby pas bulan Januari.  
Tapi pas gue pikir, kenapa ga di publish aja secara umum, siapa tau kaian para Beby Oshi diluar sana jadi termotivasi untuk buat fanfic juga.

Ini sinetron abis, gue aja nulis ini gemes sendiri lho. Miris ngeliat kehidupan cinta gue kok ga gini-gini banget ya -_-  
Ini sekali abis lho, ga ada lanjutannya lagi. Ya mungkin gue mau buat lanjutannya cuma ntar dulu deh, brainstorming itu hal yang lumayan susah lol

Tanpa omongan lebih lanjut, silahkan dibacaa ( ^o^ )

* * *

**DANCE BATTLE UNTUK SEBUAH PERASAAN**

Di Bandung berhembus angin yang lumayan sejuk. Memang tak terbiasa bagiku, karena aku terpaksa harus tinggal disini bersama nenekku. Aku meninggalkan sekolahku di Jakarta, dikarenakan biaya hidup yang mahal. Karena itu aku, Denny, tidak akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku yang sudah susah payah memindahkanku dari Jakarta ke sini.

Aku hobi nge_dance_. Dulu di Jakarta aku ikut dalam suatu _crew _yang lumayan nyaman bagiku. Tapi, berhubung dengan kepindahanku, aku harus merelakan teman-temanku. Begitu sampai di Bandung, aku bingung. Dimana ya sanggar tari buat nge_dance_. Aku terus mencari info sampai akhirnya aku menemukan satu sanggar tari yang cukup bagus untuk mengembangkan _dance_-ku.

Setelah ikut dalam sanggar tari itu, ada seseorang yang menarik perhatianku, yaitu Beby Chaesara namanya. Ia terlihat manis. Dan yang kulihat, dari semua cewek di sini mungkin dia yang paling hiperaktif. Mungkin sih, tapi ternyata benar. Ia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hai! Gue Beby, nama lo Denny ya?"

"Ummm, iya"

"Kok gugup gitu sih? _Relax_ dong_ relax_ hahaha"

Dari semua cewek yang ada, dia yang pertama kali langsung mau kenalan denganku. Aku bergumam "Cowok macem apa gue, masa ceweknya yang ambil start."

Setelah latihan selesai, diadakan sebuah _battle dance. _Ternyata ga cuma di ekskul-ku atau di _crew_ ku yang ngadain _battle__dance_. Tentu saja aku tertarik. Saat giliranku, aku mencampurkan sedikit _hip-hop _dengan _popping _dan diakhiri dengan _tutting__combo. _Setelah beberapa orang menyelesaikan gilirannya, giliran Beby. Dia menari _hip-hop_, kemudian diakhiri dengan _baby freeze_.

"Kurus-kurus gitu bisa _freeze_? Wah kuat juga tangannya" gumamku.

Setelah sesi di hari itu diakhiri, aku langsung bergegas pulang. Aku buta daerah Bandung jadi mau pergi kemana juga gangerti. Saat aku menyalakan motor ku, Beby menghampiriku.

"Deee~ nny!" ujarnya mengagetkanku.

"Hah? Ya? Ada apa?" jawabku kaget.

"Bisa anterin pulang ga? Anak-anak yang lain pada mau nonton dulu tuh gue jadi… boleh nebeng ngga?"

"Oke-oke aja sih gue mah, tapi lo tau jalan kan? Gue masih asing nih sama Bandung."  
"Siaaaaap!"

Dia langsung menaiki bangku belakang motorku. Langsung saja kuantar dia pulang. Ternyata rumah kita searah, syukurlah aku tak perlu nyasar lagi untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia turun dari sepeda motorku lalu mengucapkan "Makasih Denny! Jangan bosen ya nganterin gue! Hahaha" Okay, kok kesannya gua kayak tukang ojek.

Tidak terasa sudah sebulan saja aku disini. Aku jadi inget dulu pas sebulan disini aku masih belum menjadi siapa-siapa. Kalau bukan karena Beby, mungkin aku hanya akan menjadi orang ansos, seperti saat aku masih di Jakarta. Orang yang tidak mengerti _dance_ hanya akan bilang 'Wah bagus banget den!' aku muak dengan kalimat seperti itu, karena orang tidak mengerti apa yang ku ekspresikan. Akhirnya aku menjauh dari teman-temanku di sekolah. Hanya _dance__crew_ ku dan para _dancer_ di sanggar tariku ini yang mengerti.

Selesai _dance_ di sesi itu, Beby menyapaku.

"Denny! Makan dulu yuk"

"Dimana? Kamu tau makanan enak?"

Aneh ya, sekarang aku dan Beby sudah tidak lagi memakai gue-lo lagi. Dulu sih pertama kali dia jerit-jerit "IH APAAN SIH GELI TAU GA HAHAHAHA" sekarang dia yang lebih nyaman. Rasain hahaha.

"Tau dong, emangnya kamu hahaha"

"Bisa aja hahaha, yuk"

Aku sama Beby nyoba makan di deretan makanan gitu. Mirip Food festival kalo di Kemang.

"Banyak amat makanan, kenyang ini mah" ujarku.

"Yuk yuk pesen! Ga sabar nih"

Aku cuma pesen bebek bakar sama es teh. Kulihat Beby pesan… ya Allah. Oke itu ada bakmi, gorengan, es cendol sama jus mangga.

"Porsi sebanyak itu ga gendut-gendut ya." Gumamku dengan suara kecil.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Nggaaaaa, ngga ada apa-apa hahaha"

"Ih serius den, tadi ngomong apa?"

"Kok kamu kepo gitu sih huahaha"

Kita berdua ketawa-ketawa sembari makan apa yang udah kita pesen. Aku kayaknya bener-bener suka Beby deh.

"Btw beb, kamu kok makannya banyak tp ga gemuk-gemuk sih?"

"Hmmm…. Kepo!"

"Eeeeh kok gitu, serius niiih"

"Pembalasan buat yang tadi hahaha"

"Eeeeh gitu…"

"Canda deeen, gatau ya. Tapi kalo aku makan banyak, power pas lg nge_dance_ jd lebih kuat"

"Emang kalo udah makan logika-nya energi abis di charge juga kali. Alesan aja sih bilang aja emg gabisa porsi dikit hahaha"

"Ga sopan! Hahahaha"

Setelah selesai makan, aku mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Kita pergi ke bukit kesukaanku. Begitu sampai, dia terkejut. Pemandangan dari situ sangat bagus. Ada tamannya juga lagi, jadi bisa ngadem dibawah pohon rindang.

-

Sebulan kemudian, aku mendapat telpon dari ibuku.

"Den, kamu mau pindah ke Jakarta lagi? Papa udah berhasil _recover_ nih dari PHK. Kamu mau kan ketemu sama _crew__dance_ mu lagi?"

Aku kesal. Kenapa setelah aku senyaman ini dengan Bandung aku harus pindah lagi? Aku harus meninggalkan temanku disini? Aku sudah cukup merasakan sakit hati. Kenapa saatnya ga pas. "Ayolah Den, mama kangen sama kamu. Kakakmu juga bosen kalo ga ada kamu." Ujar ibuku. Akhirnya terpaksa kujawab ya. Akhir bulan ini aku harus pindah ke Jakarta lagi.

4 Hari sebelum akhir bulan, aku berpamitan dengan anggota-anggota sanggar tariku. Mereka terlihat sedih, apalagi Beby. Aku sedih dalam hati, muka Beby yang biasanya ceria, kini terlihat murung. Aku mempersembahkan _battle_ terakhir ku di sanggar tari itu. Semua terkagum, aku menjadi lebih _skillful_ dalam _dance_. Padahal 2 bulan yang lalu, aku cuma bisa sedikit basic ditambah _tutting_ yang sekiranya biasa-biasa saja. Setelah sesi selesai, aku segera pulang. Lalu Beby mencegahku.

"Den! Kenapa?!" ujar Beby dengan nada lantang.

"Kenapa apanya?" aku bingung dengan suara Beby yang lumayan keras itu.

"Kenapa sih kamu mau pindah?!" ujarnya dengan nada kesal.

"Kok kamu jadi kesel gitu sih?"

"Iyalah! Aku udah nyaman banget Deeeen. Makan bareng lah, _dance_ bareng, nonton film bareng…"

"Aku ga punya pilihan Beb. Aku punya orang tua yang nungguin aku di sana"

"Kenapa ga orang tua-mu aja yang pindah kesini sih?"

"Kalo aku bisa bilang gitu, aku udah lakuin itu Beb! Aku gamau egois, cuma karena keinginan ku buat terus disini aku jadi ngerepotin orang tuaku"

"Hmph! Terserah deh!"

Ia pulang duluan. Air mataku tiba-tiba turun dari kedua mataku. Mengapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi? Aku ingin tetap bersama Beby. Karena aku suka Beby. Nggak, sayang Beby. Cuma sampai sekarang aku gabisa bilang, karena aku takut Beby dan aku gabisa sedeket ini lagi. Dilain sisi, aku juga ingin balik ke Jakarta. Aku ingin memperlihatkan kemampuan _dance_ ku yang telah berkembang ke _dance__crew_ ku yang dulu. Terlebih lagi kangen orang tua dan kakakku. Ah aku harus bagaimana ya Allah?

Sehari sebelum aku berangkat, aku merenung di bukit kesukaanku. Aku cuma mendengarkan musik-musik hip-hop. Daripada denger lagu galau, bikin makin galau. Aku tidur-tiduran di bukit itu. Langit kemudian semakin mendung. Aku segera berdiri dan membuka payungku jaga-jaga kalau hujan. Dan ternyata, saat aku balik badan, terlihat Beby sedang berdiri serius.

"Aku tau kamu pasti disini Den"

Aku terkejut. Tak pernah kulihat muka Beby se-serius ini.

"Aku kira kamu gamau liat aku lagi beb" jawabku sinis.

"Aku ga sejahat kamu"

"Apaan sih, jangan main salah-salahan gini dong!" emosiku naik.

Kami bertengkar. Kita ga pernah bertengkar separah ini. Entah kenapa aku kesal, kenapa sih Beby gabisa ngerti. Dilain sisi, aku ngerti bahwa ini pasti berat banget buat Beby.

"Udah-udah jangan berantem gini ah Beb! Mending kita selesaiin semuanya."

"Selesaiin gimana Den?!"

"Oke. Aku ingin _battle_ sama kamu. Yang kalah, harus ikutin perintah yang menang. _Deal_?"

"_Deal_!"

Hujan mulai turun.. Aku menaruh HP ku dibawah payung supaya tidak kehujanan. Kemudian lagu pertama, yang terputar adalah _So Sick _oleh Ne-Yo. Kita berdua _dance_ dengan penuh semangat dan keseriusan. Hujan mulai deras. Lagu kedua, yang terputar adalah _No Coming Back_ oleh Stevie Hoang. Kita berdua masih menduduki kemenangan yang sama. Dan yang terakhir adalah lagu kesukaanku sampai sekarang, _Flower Dance_ oleh DJ Okawari. Di lagu ini _battle_ sangat sengit, sampai pada akhirnya Beby gagal karena ia mencoba _Nike Freeze_ tapi karena licin dan terlalu ia paksakan ia terjatuh. Ia menangis, karena mengalami kekalahan. Aku juga menangis, kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Okay Den, aku kalah. Kamu mau nyuruh aku apa?" ujar Beby sambil menangis.

Ini kesempatanku. Akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk bener-bener jujur.

"Oke, aku ingin kamu jawab pertanyaanku sejara jujur."

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Sebenernya, Aku suka kamu, Beb. Ngga… bukan suka. Aku sayang sama kamu Beb. Aku ingin kamu jadi pacarku. Udah dari lama aku suka sama kamu. Apakah kamu merasakan hal yang sama?"

Beby terdiam. Ya, kita berdua terdiam di tengah hujan. Kita berdua hanya saling bertatapan.

"Aku… gatau musti ngomong apa Den"

"Aku ngerti pasti berat buat kamu untuk buat keputusan. Aku udh suka kamu dari lama, dan aku gaberani ngomong dari sebulan yang lalu karena aku takut kita gabakal bisa sedeket ini."

"Aku…"

Beby terdiam. Aku tahu, perasaan Beby sedang campur aduk. Sedih karena aku mau pergi, bingung mau jawab apa terhadap pernyataanku, kesal karena kalah _battle_. Aku sedikit mengerti seperti apa perasaannya.

"Aku… sebenernya juga suka sama kamu Den"

"Eh serius beneran?"

Tiba-tiba terputar lagu _A Thousand Years_ oleh Christina Perri. Lagu di HP ku masih nyala ternyata. Tapi seakan, ini seperti background music kayak di film-film. Baru pertama kali aku ngerasa se-sinetron ini hidupku. Kita hanya bisa pelukan sambil tertawa, dan hanya beradu argumen bodoh seperti 'Aku suka kamu Beb' 'Aku lebih suka kamu Den' 'Ngga, aku lebih suka kamu beeeb".

Esok harinya, aku sudah harus pergi dari Bandung. Kita memang mencoba long-distance relationship. Dan aku juga janji untuk main ke Bandung setidaknya sekali sebulan. _Dance__battle_ ku bersama Beby merupakan _dance__battle_ terekspresif dalam hidupku. Aku ga akan lupa saat-saat itu, dimana kita _battle_ untuk sebuah perasaan.

- FIN -


End file.
